The Lost One
by Bringloe
Summary: Hex meets Shadowwalker in the virtual world planning to meet up to discuss some of the kinks in shadownets security but soon find that they already knew each other and is there something Alex his refrained from telling his friends?


Alpha Force and Nikita Crossover

Chapter 1

Hex sat his face peering down at his palmtop fingers flying across the keys, "hey Hex who are you messaging?" Amber asked from the front seat of the car next to her Uncle. "Just a co-worker, goes by Shadowwalker we've been chatting about his software figuring out the kinks. We've got a video conference later on because we can't meet face to face. Is there a laptop at this place we are heading to?" He asked looking up at her amused face for just a minute before returning his attention to the device in his hands.

"Our house? Well yeah I expect you can use the computer the rest of the guys are already there." He smiled thankful that the Middleton's had picked him up from the airport as he really didn't know how to pronounce the address to an American in his thick British accent to get them to understand what he wanted them to.

Looking back at his palmtop he typed a reply and slid the state of the art technology back into the pocket on his belt.

He watched as Amber insisted upon taking his only bag of clothes into her house, she looked quizzically at him "why is it so light?" Hex shrugged "I don't own an awful lot." She smiled lightly pulling him into her house; he could see the other three lounging happily in the backyard soaking up the sun.

"There's an office upstairs you can use the computer in there." John told him making his way back outside phone in hand ready for the conference call that had been put back a few hours, Amber looked over at Hex as he began making his way towards the stairs "you can listen in if you want." She hesitated going over to the others deciding against it quickly "I'll come just to make sure this shadow guy isn't some 70yr old geezer." He chuckled and followed her towards the office.

Alex's eyes opened hearing Hex's muffled voice inside the house, shaking Paulo awake next to him he gestured to the two retreating figures heading up the stairs. He grinned cheekily back at Alex understanding his frame of mind. He set upon Li making sure to spring away at the right point so she wouldn't karate chop his bits again.

"What?" She asked groggily looking at the two excited boys "Amber and Hex have just suspiciously not even come to say hi but have heading upstairs." Li groaned they were so childish sometimes but she too had a feeling about this. Getting to her feet the sleep was soon out of her system and was giddy like the two others planning on crashing that party.

Hex had set up the laptop by this time, streams of code filtering through the screen as he continuously clicked keys "I've got to make sure that he cannot trace my IP as in won't be able to trace his." He explained as simply as he could to a bewildered Amber that was sat beside him. His palmtop buzzed to life where it was plugged into the laptops side, an invitation to video call.

Clicking accept the coding stopped and a black screen popped up, "Shadowwalker can you hear me?"

"Yes Hex I see you too my webcam is just fucked." There was a loud crashing sound before his picture flickered onto the screen and the men stared at each other for the first time.

Amber pushed Hex's shoulder egging him to talk was she missing something.

Hex's voiced cracked "Lionel?"

"Melvin?" Shadow walkers voice held the same tone.

"Hex who's Lionel, Hex?" Amber asked and his eyes flicker to hers, she could see the tears welling in his eyes then he stood up angrily. "Get out! Just get out!" He yelled at her harshly, shocked she retreated from the room closing the door and came face to face with the rest of Alpha Force.

Alex's face was the first to turn a humiliating shade of pink with Paulo's and Li's following in close second and third. "What are you guys doing?" Alex scratched at the back of his head awkwardly "uh I we-" Li cut him off with a more sophisticated answer "we wondered what was going on since Hex just skulked off without greeting."

"Well you're getting nothing from me seen as he made me leave as soon as the guy he videoed recognised him."

Hex stared at his elder cousin on the screen in front of him, "Lionel you died-" he choked but the man in front of him shook his head "no I faked it my names Seymour now." Hex stared blankly at him "so you faked your death and gave yourself a new identity with an even worse name than before. Really?!" Seymour laughed for the first time in ages.

"Hey Birkhoff food!" Alex yelled as she entered the door with Sean Chinese food in paper bags but he didn't seem to notice too wrapped up in his computer. Setting it down she left Sean to set up "what are you doing?" Birkhoff flinched as she got her face down to the web cam, "wow dude how did you land that?" Hex laughed on the other side as Alex's face screwed up at his comment "who? Her? What no this is a co-worker, Hex meet Alex, Alex this is my cousin Melvin or Hex."

Hex waved at her, he was noticeably much younger than Birkhoff but had the same kind of facial structure, and she waved back. "Sean come meet Birkhoff's cousin," she waved him over, leaving the food he arrived at the other side of Birkhoff. Hex's eyes flickered over the emblem on his jumper. "SEAL huh? My friend's dad is SAS." Sean nodded impressed he seemed to be more sociable than Birkhoff and more outgoing. "I'm Sean."

The door behind Hex swung open and an Anglo-Chinese girl stuck her head round, "Hex? I know you don't want any company right now with how you snapped at Amber but Alex is cooking dinner coming?"

Birkhoff nodded at him "go ahead talk to you later?"

"Sure, message me anytime we still have work to do." Birkhoff grinned at him happily before the feed went dark.

"Sorry Li I'll be down in a second." She smiled politely scrambling out of the room; something really had changed with meeting the figure on the screen.

He sent one last longing look at the computer screen where he had last seen his cousin before making his way downstairs to apologise to his friends. "Amber can I talk to you a second?" He asked appearing in the doorway, the other three friends looked at one another wearily as Amber followed him out of the room.

"I'm really sorry about before, it's just complicated but I promise I'll explain it to everyone later." He pleaded; she had never seen him so annoyed at himself before "honestly its fine Hex but you can't keep everything a secret we will need to know at some point." He nodded "yeah I understand I promise." She grinned at him leading him into the kitchen to grab a bowl of Alex's homemade stew.

Birkhoff sat at his desk fingers flying over keys as he traced Hex's attempt of a non traceable IP address it really was quite amateur, he only hoped he was in England so that he wouldn't be a total threat. The ip blinked to a halt someone near Boston Massachusetts, "crap!" Nikita entered the room quickly at his exclamation, "what have division caught up to us again?"

"No, no, nowhere near but I think my cousin may be on their radar." He looked at her exasperated; he'd only just reconnected with Hex he couldn't let him get into harm's way because of him now. "What do you mean Birkhoff?" She asked as though he had purposely shoved the young man into division's arms.

"I met this guy code name Hex online and we spoke about coding patterns how to make shadownet even better than it already is and we scheduled video conferencing to go over all of this easy enough. Then turned on webcam turns out it's actually my younger cousin Melvin from London, then his untraceable network was amateur compared to division techniques and they may have caught him talking to me on the net. He's 16 Nikita too young to get brought into all of that."

She nodded "alright but if he's from London why would they send a strike team over there."

"Because he's in Boston that's where his IP indicated from." Alex wandered into the room to see Birkhoff act flustered with funny arm movements to try and show what he means. "What's going on?"

"I think Hex is in trouble." That was enough for her to stand up straighter and listen to once again why he thought that the younger nerd was in trouble. "What should we do?"

"I'm going to video in again and ask how long he's there for," Nikita nodded agreeing "good idea if he's only there for a day or two there's no chance they can get to him by then." He smiled grimly opening up video chat again.

They were sat in ambers lounge just chilling when his palmtop started buzzing again, Amber motioned to his belt "I think your friend is calling again Hex," he flinched forwards pulling it out and pressing answer. The other members of the team leaned forwards not wanting to ignore his private life for a second time, "uh I don't have webcam on my palmtop Seymour-" Amber cut in "hey Hex we have a webcam on the TV?" He smiled in thanks speaking back into it as he wired it up "Seymour you don't mind meeting my friend's right?"

"No problem mate, you can meet the rest of us too." He looked up at Nikita who was smiling down at him.

The TV flickered on and an enlarged face popped up, "hey Hex this is Nikita you remember Alex?"

"This is Paulo, Li, Alex and Amber." He introduced them each in turn looking at them one by one "wait where's Alex gone?"

Alex breathed deeply out when he was out of sight, really? Hex's cousin just had to be division; he thought he was finally free of their reign and regime. Hex shook his head before turning back to his cousin "so what's up?"

Birkhopf took a deep breath trying to work out how to phrase this " okay well you know how I disappeared well I was recruited by this organisation called division, they trained me up and forced me to work for them as they took on kill missions for money. We are rebelling against them but have been keeping tabs on them like they have been on us and for that I think they may have located you from your supposedly untraceable IP address." Hex looked worriedly at his friends he for some reason believed just what he was saying it made no sense for him to make up something like that.

"So they'll be coming after me for associating with you right?" Birkhoff nodded not very happy to have stuck his cousin in danger like this "how long are you in Boston for?"

"A month or two were spending some time here then going over to Florida to visit Lis parents but they don't get here for another month."

"Hex I'm Nikita, listen to me they will be on the way there as will we do you think you can get as far away from that house as possible all of you and begin making your way towards us in New Jersey." Hex looked to Amber suddenly feeling bad for accepting her invitation to come over and spend a month with her.

"I have a license we can be out of here in a half hour. Hex how long does it take to drive to New Jersey from here?"

His fingers flew across the keypad of his palmtop "approximately 5 hours maybe 6 with stops between." Nikita nodded looking to Alex who continued for her "me and Sean will meet you at an old safe house we had a while ago. Make sure your all there we'll keep in touch."


End file.
